1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector apparatus having a connector section to be electrically connected to a flat IC pack, such as a memory card, and, in particular, to a connector apparatus having an ejecting mechanism for ejecting an IC pack connected to the connector section of the connector apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An IC pack, such as a memory card, is inserted into a connector apparatus through an insertion opening of the connector apparatus to make an electrical connection to the connector section of the connector apparatus. This electrical connection is achieved by engaging socket terminals of a memory card arranged in an array manner over the corresponding pin terminals of the connector section of the connector apparatus arranged in an array manner. Since a total force for its engagement is very great due to a greater number of mating terminals involved, a greater force is required to eject the memory card from the connector apparatus.
A conventional connector apparatus is shown in FIG. 1. A sheet-like ejecting lever 51 with a bent portion 51a provided at an end is employed in order to eject the memory card 53 from the connector apparatus. The ejecting lever 51 is formed so that an inner face 52 of the bent portion of the engaging lever 51 pushes a front end face 54 of the memory card 53 so as to be removed from the connector apparatus in an ejecting direction of an arrow 55. The ejecting lever 51 needs a considerable thickness 57 and is required to be enough rigid to prevent deformation of a bending corner 56 during the ejecting operation. It is, therefore, difficult to reduce the thickness of the connector apparatus as a whole.
Alternatively, there is a conventional bar-type ejecting lever 58 which pushes the front end face 54 of the memory card 53 as shown in FIG. 2. In this case, the thickness of the connector apparatus including the ejecting lever can be maintained to be thinner than the benting-type lever shown in FIG. 1. However, the connector apparatus becomes relatingly larger, because the ejecting lever is long in the longitudinal direction and requires a greater space in the connector apparatus.